The Story About Me
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Aku. Kim Jongwoon, bukanlah seseorang yang terlahir karena cinta. Bukan pula seseorang yang tumbuh untuk dicintai. Setelah kau mendengarkanku, apa kau masih memiliki rasa semu itu? Apa kau yakin yang kau rasakan padaku masih tetap sama? Aku selalu berasumsi tentang 2 hal, perasaanmu padaku akan berubah menjadi Kasihan atau justru…..Menjijikan. uke!Yesung. Yesungx?


**Author: **r3diavolo89

**Title: **The Story About Me

**Lenght: **One-Shot

**Language: **Indonesia

**Pairing/Chara: **Yesungx?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort (mention Rape and Psychological content)

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **The story is originally mine, none the casts. I paid them to play and Yesung as the trophy for the seme whom bribe me much *smirk*

**Warning: **Bukan FF yaoi yang bagus!

**Summary**: Aku. Kim Jongwoon, bukanlah seseorang yang terlahir karena cinta. Bukan pula seseorang yang tumbuh untuk dicintai. Setelah kau mendengarkanku, apa kau masih memiliki rasa semu itu? Apa kau yakin yang kau rasakan padaku masih tetap sama? Aku selalu berasumsi tentang 2 hal, perasaanmu padaku akan berubah menjadi Kasihan atau justru…..Menjijikan.

**A/N:** Ini tidak termasuk dalam daftar hutang FF saya yang bejibun. Ide untuk menulis ini muncul secara mendadak pas saya masak (gila kan, pas pegang pisau aja yang kebayang Yesung lho -,). Dan karena saya tidak mau ini jadi bagian dari utang, jadi mending langsung saya tulis dan publish.

Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah comeback saya. Mungkin setelah ini, saya akan mulai rajin nulis lagi setiap minggunya. MUNGKIN lho ya! Pokoknya mau ga mau, saya harus bayar utang juga kan?! XD

FF saya tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ketidakhadiran Yesung di SJ, biar apapun yang terjadi, saya ini Yesung-centric Writer. Hanya Yesung yang akan terus jadi tokoh utama FF saya *wink*

**~~^^Enjoy Reading and Feel Free to Leave a Comment^^~~**

Yesung suka dengan senja di musim panas. Saat Apollo mulai menyingkir dan digantikan peran oleh saudarinya, Artemis, lalu langit di ufuk baratpun mulai menampakkan jingganya. Terkadang warnanya lembut seperti buah peach, namun terkadang terlihat lebih terang dan membara seperti api lilin. Sangat cantik.

Tanpa mempedulikan celananya yang basah karena tersapu oleh ombak yang berkeliaran di tepian pantai, Yesung tersenyum. "Kenapa hidup tak bisa seindah lukisan Tuhan pada kanvas alamnya?" gumamnya entah bertanya pada siapa. Mungkin pada namja lain yang menemaninya sedari tadi? Namja yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Namja itu mendekat kearahnya, tiga langkah lebar dan kini ia telah sejajar dengan namja manis yang dengan santainya duduk selonjor sambil memainkan jemari kecilnya diatas pasir pantai. Ia berjongkok disamping sang namja manis.

"Apa kau membawa baju ganti?" tanyanya. Sang namja manis menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kena flu kalau terus bermain air begitu. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Seoul!" ajaknya. Telapak tangannya melingkar di lengan bawah Yesung, bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Aku suka pantai" ujar sang namja manis seraya melepas cengkeraman tangan si namja tampan. "Aku mengajakmu kemari karena aku pikir ini tempat yang bagus untuk mengatakannya. Kau harus segera berhenti!"

"Berhenti?" dahi sang namja tampan sedikit berkerut mendengarnya.

"Jangan menganggapku layaknya sebuah harta karun yang berharga." Yesung mendongak ke arah namja lain yang kini telah berdiri itu, lalu pandangannya kembali pada senja yang masih menggantung di langit.

"Orang-orang mencariku ketika mereka butuh. Aku bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk kau temui, jadi salah kalau kau menganggapku berharga." ujarnya lirih.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan perasaanku, Yesung. Aku tahu dengan jelas apa itu cinta" bantah si namja tampan.

"Cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang kau temui dalam buku dongeng, novel roman picisan ataupun drama cinta. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku dan darimana asal-usulku" Yesung tersenyum kecil. Bukan sebuah senyuman hangat. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecut mewakili perasaannya.

Disatu sisi Yesung sadar bahwa posisinya tidak layak untuk menerima sebuah perasaan tulus yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta. Namun ia juga tidak akan munafik, ada satu saat tetentu dimana ia begitu menantikannya, seandainya benar ada seseorang yang bersedia memberikannya kasih sayang dan cinta. Lucu. Kalau terlalu berharap yang ada hanya Fatamorgana kan?! Jadi lebih baik ia menjauh.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku. Beritahu aku kisahmu agar hati ini benar-benar yakin memang hanya kau lah yang seharusnya mengisinya." Namja itu kembali berjongkok, lalu tangannya terulur untuk membawa wajah sang namja manis dalam tangkupan telapak tangannya.

Sekali lagi Yesung tersenyum. "Hanya ada macam 2 pandangan yang orang akan berikan padaku saat tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Pandangan karena kasihan atau justru….jijik"

*****r3diavolo89*****

Sejak kecil aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku. Ibuku adalah seorang wanita murahan yang menjual tubuhnya demi uang. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan ayahku yang sedang mabuk dan baru kalah berjudi. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu pemerkosaan, tapi memangnya ada yang percaya pada wanita jalang seperti itu?

Ibuku hamil. Sebuah kehamilan yang tak terencana dan dia pikir bencana. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengugurkanku, namun selalu gagal. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia membiarkanku hidup. Beberapa hari setelah lahir, dia menyerahkanku pada ayah.

Meski tidak menyukai kehadiranku, bahkan cenderung membenciku, namun ayah tetap membesarkanku. Setidaknya dengan adanya aku, dia punya pelampiasan untuk rasa kesalnya. Bibi tetangga sangat baik padaku, dia yang selalu merawatku ketika ayah bahkan tidak peduli pada luka baru yang aku dapat dari hasil perbuatannya. Saat aku masih bayipun bibi itu yang memainkan peran sebagai ibu.

Ketika usiaku 8 tahun, si bibi mati. Dia dibunuh oleh suaminya sendiri yang depresi karena baru saja dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja. Aku kehilangan sosok ibu dan malaikat pelindungku.

Ayahku semakin gila. Dia semakin sering memukulku. Suatu malam dia memukul kepalaku dengan botol wiskinya yang kosong, ya dia marah karena cairan setan pembakar kerongkongannya habis, dan tak ada sepeserpun uang untuk membelinya. Dia menghajarku habis-habisan, lalu membiarkanku terbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan darah yang masih mengalir di kepala.

Begitu tersadar dari tidurku, ruangan kecil yang didominasi oleh dinding-dinding dan furniture berwarna putih menyapa indera penglihatanku. Seorang namja paruh baya yang memakai jas berwarna putih dan membawa benda yang orang sebut sebagai stethoscope berkata aku berada di rumah sakit.

Lalu namja paruh baya lainnya yang berpakaian formal dengan setelan jas hitam dan seorang lagi adalah wanita muda berusia tidak lebih dari 28 tahun mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pekerja dari dinas sosial. Mereka mengirim ayahku ke penjara dan mengklaim telah menyelamatkanku dari kematian.

Saat keadaanku mulai membaik, orang-orang dinas sosial itu mengirimku ke panti asuhan di pinggir kota.

Orang-orang di panti asuhan itu tidak menyukaiku. Entahlah, mungkin mereka pikir aku ini hanya benalu. Sesuatu yang menempel dan merugikan. Seorang anak bermarga Lee yang aku lupa nama depannya bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya padaku. Baginya membully-ku adalah rutinitas harian yang harus sering-sering dilakukan.

Ibu kepala panti dan pengurus bukanlah orang-orang yang mau menerima pengaduanku. Mereka bilang itu karena aku terlalu tertutup, tidak mudah bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lain dan selalu saja membuat kesalahan yang membuat mereka sebal. Singkatnya, secara tidak langsung mereka menyebutku sebagai sebuah kegagalan.

Suatu hari terjadi sebuah keributan di panti asuhan, penyebabnya adalah uang Ibu kepala panti yang hilang. Para pengurus menggeledah semua kamar dan menemukan uang sebesar 1 juta won di balik matras tempat tidurku.

Ibu kepala panti dengan segera menyeretku menuju gudang. Dia memukul-mukul kakiku dengan mistar kayu dan memintaku untuk mengakui hal yang tidak aku perbuat. Meski aku menangis dan berkali-kali mengatakan bukan aku pelakunya, dia tidak mau berhenti. Karena itu lantas aku berteriak padanya, aku yang melakukannya. Aku mengambil uang itu dengan sengaja karena aku ingin melarikan diri dan hidup jauh dari tempat sialan ini.

Dia berhenti memukuliku, lalu menamparku dengan keras sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku dalam gudang dan menyuruhku merenungi kesalahan.

Selama 2 hari aku terkurung tanpa diberi makanan. Saat malam hari, aku mendengar bunyi 'kriet' dari engsel pintu yang dibuka perlahan.

Dengan hati-hati seseorang beringsut mendekati tubuhku yang terbaring lemah. Lalu ia bebisik di telingaku, mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Penolong. Aku pikir dia penolong.

Dia membuka bajuku. Aku pikir dia akan mengobati lukaku dan mengantikan bajuku dengan yang lebih baik. Tapi saat sudah tak ada selembar benangpun yang melekat di tubuhku, bukannya memakaikanku baju, ia justru mengecupiku.

Tangannya yang besar dan kasar menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhku. Lidahnya bermain di permukaan kulitku, sesekali ia juga mengigitinya. Deru nafasnya terdengar bagai guruh ditelingaku. Memekakkan. Bau nafasnya, bau yang paling aku benci di dunia ini. Bau yang sama seperti ayah.

Saat tak ada tenaga untuk melawannya, aku terisak dan mulai memohon untuk dilepaskan, namun ia justru melakukan sesuatu menggunakan jari tengahnya. Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman, kesakitan, dan bahkan bagai terbelah menjadi dua ketika jemarinya yang lain mulai ikut menerobos masuk.

Sungguh seandainya ia tidak menyumpal mulutku dengan kain, pasti aku sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia mulai bermain diatasku. Mendorong dan menarik. Masuk dan keluar. Terus-terusan berbisik tentang kenikmatan yang ia peroleh, dan betapa aku pasti juga menikmatinya. Sakit. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan. Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga harga diriku. Tapi meski airmataku terus mengalir, ia baru mau melepaskanku setelah spermanya mengalir memasukiku. Menjijikan. Aku menjijikan.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun di tempat tidur dengan seluruh tubuh yang terasa lemas dan sakit di bagian selatan. Ibu kepala panti berada disamping tempat tidurku. Dengan wajahnya yang dingin ia berkata agar nanti aku berterima kasih pada suaminya, orang yang dengan baiknya telah melepaskan dan membawaku dari gudang ke tempat tidur.

Saat ibu kepala panti keluar dari ruanganku, lalu akupun menangis. Terisak untuk noda baru yang aku dapatkan.

Aku melarikan diri seminggu setelahnya. Sangat sulit berada ditempat yang seperti neraka itu ketika semua penghuni panti memandangku dengan tatapan meremehkan, menghina, bahkan pemerkosaku sendiri menatapku jijik.

Lalu akupun hidup di jalanan. Ada seorang berandalan yang sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung. Meski sangat kasar, tapi ia adalah orang yang paling baik padaku selain bibi. Aku belajar mencuri dan menipu darinya. Kami melakukan semua itu untuk bertahan hidup.

Mungkin hyung memang baik padaku, tapi tetap saja dia berandalan yang memiliki musuh. Suatu hari saat kami berjalan di sebuah gang sempit diantara gedung-gedung kota Seoul yang tinggi, seorang berandalan lain mencegat langkah kami dari arah depan. Ia memainkan sebuah pisau lipat dan menyeringgai ke arah kami.

Hyung menyembunyikanku dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia berbisik, memintaku untuk lari. Namun aku hanya terpaku, tak bergerak, bahkan saat mereka mulai berkelahi, aku hanya mampu memandang mereka dari jauh dengan wajah penuh ketakutan yang kentara.

Mataku terbelalak dengan sempurna ketika pisau lipat si berandalan dengan sempurna menembus kulit di perut bagian kanan hyung. Aku menjerit panik. Hyung, dengan sisa tenaganya melayangkan sebuah jab yang berhasil membuat si berandalan terpelanting jatuh hingga pisau itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Hyung berada diatas tubuh berandalan itu, menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan yang justru malah membuat si namja berandalan tertawa meremehkan. Keadaan terbalik ketika dengan tangkas, namja berandalan itu menahan kepalan tangan hyung lalu melemparkan tubuh hyung kesamping.

Si namja berandalan berdiri, dengan seringgainya yang memuakkan, ia mendekati tubuh hyung yang tak berdaya. Namja itu mengangkat kakinya, lalu menginjak perut hyung yang terluka. Hyung menjerit kesakitan. Selama 4 tahun tinggal bersama hyung, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya menangis. Tapi hari itu, aku melihat airmata kesakitan mengalir dengan bebasnya dari matanya.

Aku berteriak, lalu berlari ke arah namja itu. Aku berlutut di hadapannya, meraih kakinya, bersujud padanya, memohon agar ia melepaskan hyungku. Tapi ia justru menendangku, membuatku tersungkur beberapa kaki dari hyung yang kesakitan.

Kala itu rintik hujan mulai turun untuk menemaniku menangis. Sekali lagi aku mencoba bangkit, dengan merangkak aku kembali mendekat ke arah mereka. Aku akan kembali memohon pada namja itu, meskipun mungkin dia juga akan membunuhku, aku tidak takut. Aku akan terus memohon untuk hidup hyungku. Lebih baik aku mati bersama hyung di sudut gelap kota ini.

Saat merangkak, aku merasakan sesuatu di telapak tanganku. Aku alihkan pandanganku pada benda itu. Pisau lipat. Pisau lipat si namja berandalan. Aku meraihnya. Mengenggamnya dengan erat dengan telapak tanganku, secepatnya berlari dan menerjang namja itu hingga ia terjatuh dan aku berada diatasnya.

Dengan penuh kemarahan, aku hujamkan benda itu menembus kulitnya. Dada, perut, lengan, dan entah bagian tubuh mana lagi. Mataku terlalu dibutakan oleh airmata kemarahan dan ketakuan. Tanganku seperti digerakkan oleh setan. Aku seperti tak ada kemampuan untuk melepasnya.

Yesung. Yesung. Hentikan.

Sebuah tangan, dengan lemahnya meraih pergelangan tanganku.

Hyung. Aku menangis. Kupandangi tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Bukan darahku, tapi darah dari namja yang baru saja aku cabut nyawanya.

Hyung merebut pisau itu dari genggamanku. Aku yang membunuhnya, Yesung. Kami berkelahi dan berakhir dengan saling membunuh. Larilah. Lari dan hiduplah dengan baik.

Hyung. Aku kembali terisak.

Hyung mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh. Larilah, Yesung. Aku yang membunuhnya. Aku yang membunuhnya. Rekam itu baik-baik dalam otakmu. Kau tidak pernah berada di tempat ini. Ingat itu. Tempat ini tidak pernah ada untukmu. Sekarang larilah! Turuti permintaan terakhirku.

Hyung, aku menyayangimu. Itu kata terakhir yang aku katakan padanya sebelum aku berlari untuk hidup.

Keesokan paginya sebuah berita tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota. 2 orang remaja berandalan terlibat sebuah perkelahian di sebuah gang sempit dan berakhir dengan saling membunuh. Aku menangis sekali lagi untuk hidupku.

Hidup menjadi jauh lebih sulit setelah hyung tidak ada. Aku tertangkap oleh polisi saat menjambret seorang wanita paruh baya di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Restoran dimana aku berdiri selama hampir 5 jam karena menahan lapar, dan berharap mungkin ada seseorang berhati malaikat yang akan mengajakku masuk dan makan di tempat itu.

Polisi menahanku selama 2 hari sebelum akhirnya seorang namja bermarga yang sama denganku, Kim, memberikan jaminan untuk membebaskanku.

Si Kim membawaku ke restoran itu. Memberiku makan, lalu menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan untukku.

Dia melihatku dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku cantik dan manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dia akan memberiku makan, tempat tinggal, pakaian, segala yang kubutuhkan, asal aku bekerja padanya.

Kau anak jalanan. Tidak berpendidikan. Pernah masuk penjara meski hanya beberapa hari. Tak akan ada orang yang mau mempekerjakanmu. Selamanya kau hanya akan berada dijalanan dan kelaparan. Sayang sekali punya wajah semanis ini, jika hanya kau sia-siakan, bukan? Kim berkata seperti itu.

Ya, dia benar. Sangat logis. Perkataannya tak salah sedikitpun. Lagipula aku bukan orang suci. Segala yang ada dalam diriku sudah hilang. Lantas apalagi yang bisa aku pertahankan? Hidup. Ya hidup. Aku harus mempertahankan hidupku demi hyung yang sudah berkorban untuk memberiku kesempatan lain.

Dan Kim, dia menawarkanku cara untuk hidup. Meski itu berarti aku harus menjadi seorang….pelacur.

*****r3diavolo89*****

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa aku bukan? Seorang yatim piatu, pencuri, penipu, penjambret, pelacur, bahkan…pembunuh" Yesung menunduk, tak berani melihat ekspresi dari namja yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

Si jingga telah memudar dan digantikan oleh pekatnya malam. Dibawah cahaya bulan, masih dapat terlihat riuhnya ombak yang berkejaran hingga ketepian pantai. Dan derunya masih terdengar indah di telinga, menemani kebisuan yang kini telah tercipta setelah berakhirnya kisah kelam hidup sang namja manis.

Si namja tampan beringsut semakin mendekat ke arah tubuh kekasihnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Yesung dari samping. Ia nyamankan posisi Yesung agar masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah. Menangislah sekencang-kencangnya, lepaskan semua bebanmu. Tapi setelah ini aku mohon padamu agar hanya ada senyuman. Aku sudah ada disini. Malaikat penjagamu yang baru. Tak peduli siapapun dirimu, aku hanya ingin mencintaimu seorang, Yesung. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu tanpa ada syarat atau tuntutan. Sebuah cinta yang sederhana yang kita bentuk sendiri di dunia kita. Dunia dimana hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, lalu membawamu pergi untuk hidup di dunia itu. Jadi bisakah kau menerima uluran tanganku dan hanya mendengarkan detak jantungku yang berdegup hanya untukmu?!"

Sang namja manis memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang si tampan. Didengarnya detak jantung si tampan bagai sebuah melodi indah ditelinganya.

"Selamatkan aku. Berikan aku kehidupan yang baru." Ia pun terisak dalam dekapan sang namja tampan. "Cintai aku!"

"Pasti" bisik sang namja tampan sesaat sebelum bibirnya mengklaim bibir sewarna peach milik Yesung.

*****r3diavolo89*****

"Jadi dimana kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu?" Dengan nada menginterogasi sang ayah bertanya pada anaknya.

"Daegu. Aku bertemu dengannya disana, appa." Jawabnya dengan lancar, meski sebenarnya tak dapat dibayangkan lagi betapa gugupnya ia.

"Saat perjalanan bisnismu disana? Jadi namjamu bekerja di Daegu?"

"Tidak. Dia bekerja di Seoul. Hanya saja kami memang bertemu disana!" Ia mulai bingung untuk menjelaskan. Tidak mungkin kan ia berkata, ia bertemu dengan Yesung saat berkunjung ke salah satu bar gay disana. Saat itu Yesung sengaja diundang untuk menari erotis disana.

Dan ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Meski ayahnya adalah orang yang berpandangan sangat terbuka, termasuk tentang hubungan sesama jenis, namun ia tak cukup bodoh untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Yesung untuk membangun dunia mereka sendiri, tanpa peduli pada orang lain. Namun saat ayahnya dengan terbuka mau menyambutnya, ia pikir tak ada salahnya memperkenalkan mereka. Setidaknya mereka akan punya 1 pendukung.

Jadi malam ini, ia akan mempertemukan mereka. Ayahnya dan kekasihnya.

"Dengar nak, appa bisa menerima penyimpangan seksualmu itu, tapi kalau kau sembarangan memilih pasangan hidup, jangan harap appa akan merestuimu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti appa. Ia seorang namja manis yang sangat baik. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, saat dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah ini, aku yakin appa akan langsung menyukainya." Ia tersenyum.

Telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan. Ia tersenyum cerah saat menemukan nama yang tertera di layarnya adalah kekasihnya.

"Yeoboseyo… Ya aku akan menjemputmu didepan gerbang." Ia segera menutup percakapan di telpon.

"Appa dia sudah ada didepan. Aku akan menjemputnya untuk masuk." Ayahnya mengangguk. Ia pun segera berlari keluar.

Yesung melihat kekasihnya berlari keluar menyambutnya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Setelah gerbang terbuka, tubuhnya langsung didekap oleh si tampan. "Ayo segera masuk, appa sudah menunggu" ajak kekasihnya.

Mereka melangkah beriringan dengan tangan saling bertaut dan senyum yang merekah di bibir keduanya.

Sang namja tampan membimbing si manis melewati pintu ruang tamu dan menuju ruang tengah dimana ayahnya telah menunggu mereka. Dilihatnya sekali lagi senyum manis terpatri di bibir Yesungnya.

Sang ayah duduk di sofa dan membelakangi mereka. "Appa" panggilnya.

Sang ayah berdiri. Perlahan tubuhnya berbalik ke arah mereka. Si namja tampan merasakan tangan si manis semakin erat mengenggamnya. Ia pikir kekasihnya merasa sangat gugup. Namun ketika ia alihkan pandangannya pada Yesung, yang terlihat justru ketakutan yang tercetak dengan jelas. Bahkan tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar takut.

"Yesung. Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Si namja manis membisu. Ia mendongak kearah namjanya, apa yang bisa ia katakan padanya? Bagaimana bisa ia berkata bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang telah memperkosanya di panti asuhan?

Bagaimana bisa Yesung melakukannya? Ia hanya mampu mengenggam tangan kekasihnya lebih erat. Menyalurkan rasa takutnya dalam kebisuan.

Apa kekasihnya benar-benar bisa menyelamatkannya?

**E N D**

**A/N2:** karena ga tega mau bikin FF yang menyinggung tentang wamil, jadi saya bikin ini XD dan ini sengaja ga ada pairing. Terserah readers mau anggap ini sebagai YeWon, KyuSung, KiSung, 2woon atau bahkan crosspairing YunSung, TopSung, TaecSung, atau apapun lha! Yang jelas di pikiran saya Yesung selamanya uke :P

Karya pertama saya setelah 4 bulan hiatus. Mian kalau ga ada gregetnya.

Minta Review boleh? Jarang-jarang lho saya ngepost di FFn, kalau reviewnya bagus, selain di WP, saya akan publish FF Indo saya yang lain disini juga (kecuali smut, kalo smut itu khusus WP, soalnya wajib saya pasangi pw XD)

So, minta feedback-nya readers~~~ *winked*

Regard,

Trias


End file.
